Blood Runs Red
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Set during the final four episodes of season two. Lacey wants to learn more about this creature. Granny wants Red to be kept in the dark.


A/N: I wrote this story as a way to vent the thoughts I have about the show, the characters, and what I would have liked to see.

I am still amused by the fact that someone at FFnet made the executive decision to split Belle and Lacey as separate selectable characters.

**Advance Warning:** There's a chance you'll be dissatisfied with how I end this story, but when I considered another option the one I used seemed more appropriate. It's also sort of joke which you might understand if you decide to read to the end. Continue onward at your discretion.

Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time" is property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, ABC, etc.

* * *

Blood Runs Red

The bell chimed and Ruby instinctively looked toward the diner entrance. Her face fell when she saw who had come in – Belle, or rather, Lacey. She had heard from Granny about Belle's transformation, and nearly laughed when her grandmother had said she reminded her of Ruby's cursed persona.

Word soon got around about Belle's renewed relationship as Lacey with Mr. Gold; and by all accounts, the pawn broker had an even more sinister air about him than before he reunited with Belle. Rumor had it Dr. Whale had a battered patient come in one night, but when questioned who caused his injuries he replied, "I would rather keep my tongue." The silent consensus amongst the townspeople was Gold was behind it; but strangely, when Snow had seen the supposed patient in passing, she chose to give Mr. Gold the benefit of the doubt.

Snow…

Lately Ruby's best friend had not been the same, particularly after Gold had tempted her into exchanging the life of Regina's mother for his own. She had visited Snow once during her period of recluse to see how she was faring. There was not much she could say to comfort her. While Ruby knew how it felt to know you killed someone, the fact was that Cora died because of Snow's conscious decision. All she could do was be there for Snow, the way Snow had been there for her.

She snapped to attention when Lacey occupied the seat directly in front of her at the counter.

"Hi." Lacey flashed her a smile. "Ruby, right?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Lacey," she proffered before Ruby could call her 'Belle.' "I got my memory back."

Ruby absently bobbed her head. "So I've heard." She gave the counter a quick swipe with the dishtowel in her hand. "Can I get you anything?"

"A glass of white wine, thanks."

Remembering what Granny had told her of Lacey and Mr. Gold's date, Ruby asked, "Not a bottle?"

Lacey tilted her head and smirked. "I'm just stopping by."

Ruby poured her a glass and placed it upon a napkin on the counter. "If you want a drink why aren't you at The Rabbit Hole? I hear you already spend a lot of your time there."

"Are you seriously trying to turn away a customer?" Lacey scoffed as she brought the drink to her lips. "I don't think your grandmother would like that." She took a sip and said, "Anyway, I heard you used to go to The Rabbit Hole pretty often yourself."

Ruby lowered her eyes and continued wiping the counter. "Things have changed."

"What things?"

Ruby opened her mouth but closed it when she caught sight of the food in the kitchen window. It was a good excuse to break away from the conversation.

Lacey watched her move around the counter before taking another sip from her glass.

"Do you still read?" a boy sitting next to her inquired.

If memory served, and in her opinion it did, the boy was named Henry and was Mr. Gold's grandson. She raised her eyebrows and said, "Excuse me?" like she thought it was some sort of joke.

"You used to read a lot before your accident."

"No, I don't think so." Lacey swirled the wine in her glass. "I'm not much of a reader."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right book." Henry turned to his backpack on the counter and reached in, pulling out a large linen-bound book. He pushed it toward Lacey, who skeptically eyed the cover.

"'Once Upon a Time'? A book about fairytales?"

"They're more than just fairytales," he persisted. "You can learn a lot from these stories."

"What, like don't go walking in the woods alone?" She was patronizing him at this point, but Henry figured it would be better to simply show her.

He arbitrarily opened the book to a page depicting a woman with long dark hair wearing a red hooded cloak.

Lacey was initially disinterested, but as her eyes lingered on the page she squinted at the image. The woman carrying the basket seemed familiar.

"Henry, what are you doing?" a voice demanded.

The pair looked up to see Ruby rounding the counter, a panicked expression on her face.

"I was just –"

"Don't you have homework or something? Look, there's Emma." Ruby shoved the book back into Henry's bag and forced a smile. "See you later, okay?"

Henry looked at her like she was cracked. "O-kay…" He slid off the stool to join his biological mother, and it was obvious how relieved Ruby was when parent and child left the diner.

"What was that about?"

She turned to Lacey who was giving her a look similar to Henry's. "Just looking out for him." Ruby casually flipped a hand in the air. "I baby-sit him sometimes, so I can't help it."

Lacey emptied her glass and peered at her over the rim. "Is that one of those things that have changed?"

Ruby numbed, realizing Lacey was trying to pick up where they left off in their earlier conversation. She was used to talking to Belle, so she didn't know how to speak to the racy Lacey in Belle's body. Even talking to her while she was in the hospital was easier than this situation. Attempting to avoid the discussion, she replied, "Among other things."

"What about us?" Lacey swung the base of her glass between them.

Ruby blinked. She stood straighter and parroted, "Us?"

"Yeah. When you visited me in the hospital you said we were friends – or is that one of those things that have changed?"

The real change was that Belle couldn't remember who she was, but Ruby couldn't very well say that. "Um, no. We're friends, yeah." It was difficult to say because Ruby didn't really know who this person was; but if she could regain some kind of connection with Belle, she would accept it.

"Great! So are you free to come out tonight?"

Present circumstances hit Ruby like déjà vu, made worse by her response. "Um, tonight's actually not great…" she trailed off, finding it incredibly ironic that the person (sort of) who had saved her from a date with Billy was now putting her in a similar situation.

Thankfully, Ruby could count on Granny to break up a party. Her grandmother walked over and interjected, "She's doing the re-orders tonight. Supplies don't just magically appear." Ruby shot her grandmother a pointed look at that last remark, which Granny ignored.

"Oh." Something that might have passed as disappointment flitted across Lacey's features. "Some other time then."

Ruby awkwardly nodded. "Yeah, I'll let you know."

Lacey dropped a few bills on the counter, said her goodbyes, and left the diner. As soon as she had disappeared Ruby exhaled a breath of air.

Granny lightly jabbed her in the arm with the menus she brought over. "You're not going to start falling into old habits, are you?"

She rolled her eyes at the implication. "A couple of drinks won't kill me, Granny."

"No, but I will if you come home drunk. I can't have you working with a hangover again."

"That was _one_ time. It's not going to happen again."

**- _Once upon a time..._ -**

It was happening again. Granny knew it was Red who had killed the village's chickens when she recognized the scent mingled with the blood. She had hoped that the curse had skipped her granddaughter, but when Red was thirteen she became a wolf for the first time.

**- Storybrooke -**

The full moon cast its pale light over the town as Lacey walked the streets to The Rabbit Hole. Mr. Gold had some work to do in the basement; which was why when she was passing by the diner earlier that day she decided to scope out her so-called friend. Lacey had no recollection of being friends with her, but Ruby had been so sincere when she had visited at the hospital. She hadn't seen Ruby since her visit, although there were a few times later when the nurse had brought in a basket of diner food and books. Lacey supposed Ruby thought it best not to see her after her outburst during her first visit. Still, Ruby was thoughtful enough to send care packages.

She didn't expect them to hit it off right away when she saw her again, but Lacey thought Ruby would at least make an effort to be sociable. During her entire stopover Ruby seemed distant. It was unlike the attention she had given her in hospital. She had also turned down the first opportunity she had to go out with her. Maybe, like Mr. Gold previously had, who she wanted to see was not Lacey but Belle. Well if Ruby was going to think like that then she didn't need her. She didn't need a friend to have a good time.

Shrugging off the cold, Lacey was about to cross the street when sudden movement in the shadows caught her attention. The bizarre part was she could have sworn the dark figure she had seen was an animal the size of a bear. Did animals of that sort usually wander into town? Perhaps she should have been afraid at that thought, but more than that, Lacey was curious. She gave the block a cursory glance and then headed in the animal's direction.

Her pursuit lead her to the forest at the edge of town where she paused and stared into the wooded depths.

"_You can learn a lot from these stories."_

"_What, like don't go walking in the woods alone?"_

Lacey shook her head at the memory of her conversation with Henry. This was Storybrooke, Maine. There wasn't going to be anything dangerous here. She stepped into the forest and cautiously trekked further, using what moonlight shone through the boughs as a guide.

Soon Lacey discovered the most dangerous thing about the forest was its terrain, littered with leaves, pebbles, and fallen tree trunks. It did not help that she was wearing high heels. After sinking into another path of soft earth and cursing, she decided blindly searching for a mystery in the woods was not worth the aggravation. She yanked her heel out but overcompensated and rolled down a slope, hitting the bottom and striking a sharp pain in her ankle. In the dim light she couldn't see how bad the injury was, but it felt like she would have to limp her way back to town.

Then she heard it – rustling in the woods that was not caused by wind. Lacey backed up as much as she could, wincing at the pain moving caused. Slowly, something large and dark crept from behind wild brushwood. It was a wolf, black as night and of a size one could only imagine. Lacey was too petrified to shout. Her hands dug into the earth but otherwise she couldn't bring herself to move. It would have been pointless to attempt an escape anyway with the condition her ankle was in. This sucked. First she was shot, had amnesia, and now she was going to be killed by a wolf. If she was lucky, the wolf would be starving and this would be a quick death.

Her resignation to her demise was premature. Much to her confusion, the wolf sat rather than attacked. She stared at the creature, who stared back at her. The wolf tilted its head to one side and twitched an ear, which to Lacey seemed peculiarly cartoon-like.

"Uh… okay…" Lacey shifted her weight against the earthen slope. "You're not going to eat me, are you?" She knew she was being ridiculous, speaking to a wolf as though it could understand her, but she was nervous and the talking helped her composure.

The wolf lowered its head and pawed the ground before returning its gaze to Lacey.

The woman was stunned. Did the wolf just respond to her question? She didn't know what was happening, but whatever the case she needed to get back into town. She pushed herself up onto her good leg, eyes on the wolf as she gingerly hopped along the slope – but she froze again when the wolf stood and padded toward her. Her heart raced, but part of her rationalized that if she was going to be attacked the wolf would be running rather than walking.

The wolf paused, and then edged its nose toward the hand at her side. Lacey recoiled and the wolf looked up at her with eyes that might have been pleading. She still didn't know what to make of this animal, but at the very least it didn't seem interested in clamping its jaw on her. Warily, Lacey put her hand out. The animal bowed its head and closed its eyes. Lacey hesitated once – and then, gently, she placed her hand upon the wolf's head. The wolf remained still, so she stroked its sleek fur a few times.

"You're… really big for a wolf, you know?"

At her words the wolf opened its eyes, backed up a few steps and regarded her.

Lacey blinked. "What?" The animal continued to stare at her. "Don't tell me I offended you?" She could have laughed at the possibility. "I mean, you're really… tall?"

A moment passed and then the wolf returned to her side; or rather nudged her side.

"What – hey!" Lacey lost her balance and fell over the wolf's back, gripping its forest-scented fur. The wolf moved forward a few steps, then looked back at the woman draped over its body. Lacey swallowed. "Don't tell me you want me to get on your back?" The response she received was something that could be interpreted as a shrug. Uncertain about where this might lead, but daunted by the prospect of having to shuffle through the forest, Lacey swung her leg over and laid flush against the warm animal.

The wolf's lollop was not as smooth as the gait of a horse, but it moved through the woods as though it knew every part of the forest. Every so often Lacey would wonder if her decision had been prudent, but eventually the light of the town came into view. She thought the wolf would stop – a giant canine traipsing though town would be alarming – but it continued trotting along the pavement.

"Hey, wait – where are you taking me?" Lacey pulled on the animal's scruff but got a grunt as an answer.

Their destination was a surprise to Lacey only because she couldn't fathom how the wolf knew to bring her here. There must have been something about the way she smelled that lead the animal to Mr. Gold's home. She got dropped off at the end of the walkway, and Lacey wondered if this was because the creature somehow knew of the pawn broker's reputation.

"Um… thanks."

The wolf studied her a moment, twitched its ears, and scampered back into the night.

Lacey stood on the pathway, staring after the wolf and attempting to make sense of this encounter. There was no way a typical animal could be so keenly empathetic. Then again, this wolf seemed like no ordinary wolf. She only moved to turn when she heard her name being called.

"Lacey." Mr. Gold was hobbling toward her down the walkway and wearing a curious expression. "You're back quite early."

"I, um – had trouble with my heels." She waved a hand in the direction of her muddy shoes. "I bent the wrong way and hurt myself. It's not twisted, just really sore."

Concern crossed his countenance. "Ah." He tapped his cane in front of him and folded his hands atop the handle. "Were you just speaking to someone?"

She hedged as she thought of how to reply. "Not exactly. Do you know anything about a wolf in Storybrooke?"

Mr. Gold's brow vellicated, but he smiled when he answered. "A wolf? Hardly. The largest canine I've seen in town is Dr. Hopper's Dalmatian Pongo. Why do you ask?"

Again Lacey wavered with her response. She didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to simply tell him about the wolf and what happened in the woods. "Stories around town. I thought it would be good to know if there was a beast lurking around." Even as she said it, Lacey felt there was something wrong with her wording.

His smile broadened. He stepped toward her and offered an arm, which she linked with her own to steady her as they moved forward. "I assure you, Lacey, you're quite safe with me."

**- _... in a land thought to be myth..._ -**

Red's mother had embraced the wolf the way her father had before her – that was why Granny had to take Red away from Anita, to ensure that her granddaughter did not grow to be a beast. The wolf inside Red needed to be hidden away from the world, and Red herself. Her grandmother would not burden her with the knowledge of what she was and what she was capable of doing.

**- Storybrooke -**

"She saw you," Snow stated. Ruby had just finished relaying the events of the first night of Wolfstime to her best friend. It was mid-afternoon and the diner had only a couple of scattered customers.

"Well she didn't know it was me, obviously, but yeah," Ruby replied in hushed tones. "I couldn't just leave her in the woods to limp her way home."

Snow leaned in further over the counter. "Red, don't you think Lacey is going to be wondering about this mysterious great wolf who rescued her in the forest?"

The way Ruby shook her head was reminiscent of a canine. "As far as she knows all she saw was some oversized wolf."

"Who let her ride on its back and carried her to Mr. Gold's." Snow took a breath and her demeanor softened. "Sorry if I'm sounding hard on you, but… I just think its important to think everything through before acting."

It didn't take more than a second for Ruby to understand why Snow was telling her this. She reached out and placed a hand over her friend's. "Snow, I know you're still upset about –"

Her expression turned pained. "Can we… not talk about that?"

Ruby's grip tightened and she tried to catch Snow's eye. "Not all choices are black and white."

Derisive lamentation appeared on Snow's face. "Right, it's just my name is Snow White and my heart is turning black."

Confused, Ruby said, "What?"

"Nothing – never mind." Snow pulled away and paid for her drink. "I'm going to check on how David and the dwarves are doing. See you later."

"Snow –" Ruby's plea fell on deaf ears as Snow bustled out, not even noticing as she brushed past a startled Ashley entering the diner.

"She's sure in a hurry," Ashley commented as she undid her baby carrier.

Ruby got out from behind the counter to relieve Ashley of Alexandra. "Yeah, she has a lot on her mind." The pair sat across from one another at a nearby table for two. "How are you and Sean?"

"We still have to make ends meet; although his father has been more supportive now that the curse is broken."

"I suppose it also means you don't need to get married – since you already are."

They shared a laugh and one of the other waitresses took Ashley's order to the diner counter.

"Yeah, and now we have Alexandra." Ashley rubbed a palm against her forehead. "I can't believe I've been pregnant for twenty-eight years. Elephants have had babies sooner than I have!"

Ruby chuckled and tugged the blanket down from Alexandra's face. "But she's finally here, and she's beautiful."

Ashley gazed fondly at her child in Ruby's arms. She remembered the night the town had gone after Ruby, believing her to have been a killer. Thankfully David cleared her name before any harm could come upon her. It was an intriguing sight; the 'big bad wolf' acting maternal. "Have you ever thought about kids of your own?" Her friend looked up with wide eyes so suddenly that Ashley had to bite back a giggle.

"Me?" said Ruby, the pitch of her tone higher than usual. "Nooo." She adamantly shook her head and dropped her gaze back to Alexandra.

The waitress returned with Ashley's order of tea and a slice of pie. The young mother picked up her fork and thoughtfully prodded it into the pie crust. "Well, I guess you'd have to find someone first." Ashley conspiratorially leaned forward. "_Is_ there anyone?"

A memory from her past flashed in Ruby's mind. She slowly shook her head again, a repentant smile on her lips as she quoted Snow. "No. I'm not sure that's in my future."

**- _... and a time of magic..._ -**

The first time Granny moved up Red's curfew the thirteen-year-old girl had been stunned. She had thought getting older would mean being allowed out later, not the other way around. Her grandmother's reasoning was now that there was a wolf lurking about the village, it was not as safe to be out during the evening. When Red said she would be with Peter, Granny's expression hardened and she firmly told her that a couple of kids were no match for this wolf. It would be safer for Red to stay indoors and not see Peter for the next three nights.

**- Storybrooke -**

Lacey wound up not getting much sleep. Thoughts of the wolf she met in the woods continued to circulate in her head, staving off any chance of rest. Only until the sun began to rise through her windows did she find any peace, and she chose to sleep in while Mr. Gold left for the pawn shop. It was not until afternoon did she get out of bed and went down to the kitchen; but then the thought of putting something together and eating alone left her dour. Lacey got dressed, grabbed her wool jacket, and checked the pockets for cash before heading out.

She found herself paying more attention to her surroundings as she walked through town, and she foolishly understood it was because her subconscious was searching for the wolf. The wolf would not be walking around in the middle of the afternoon around town. If anything it was probably prowling somewhere in the forest. Still, now that her head was clear with daytime, Lacey was certain there was something special about the creature.

Her eyes continued to wander until she stopped in front of Granny's Diner. A red muscle car was parked in the road, but what caught Lacey's eye was what was in the car – a glass wolf imbued with red hanging from the rearview mirror. She quickened her pace and rushed into the diner. "Excuse me, whose red car is that parked outside?"

Rather than a verbal response, the few customers in the diner looked in the same direction – and when Lacey followed it, at the end she found Ruby standing at a table with a coffee pot in hand and her mouth half open.

The waitress swung back to replace the coffee pot behind the counter. "Is there something wrong with my car?"

"I noticed the charm hanging on the mirror." Lacey stepped up to the counter and sat down. "Sorry if this sounds strange, but do you know anything about a wolf in Storybrooke?"

Ruby froze for a millisecond, fighting the urge to show alarm in her expression. "I can't say that I do."

Lacey thought for a moment. "Really?" She had not pressed Mr. Gold for information about the wolf last night, but something told Lacey that Ruby knew more than she was letting on. She felt an annoyance akin to when Ruby had told her that the hospital's tranquilizers were giving her nightmares; but she was confident what she had seen was real. Ruby had said they were friends. If that was the case, she would use that friendship to get the truth.

"M-hm." Ruby briskly nodded and glanced toward the kitchen. "Would you like to order something?"

Amidst her preoccupation with the wolf, Lacey had nearly forgotten why she had come to the diner in the first place. She glimpsed the clock on the wall and asked, "Is it too late for a pancake breakfast and orange juice?"

The corner of Ruby's mouth quirked, and she genuinely smiled. "I'll make an exception for you."

**- _... the safety of a village rested on the shoulders of one woman. -_**

Keeping Red indoors was not enough. Every full moon she would change into the wolf, and it was becoming tiring work for Granny to fix Red's room every morning before she awoke. Even more tiring was making sure she remained indoors during Wolfstime. While Red was for the most part obedient, she was entering that rebellious period of her life and the idea of her sneaking out in the evening was not out of the question. What Granny needed was something to prevent Red from transforming.

**- Storybrooke -**

It wasn't right to stare but Ruby couldn't help it. Belle had not taken to Ruby's liberal use of maple syrup, so it was a shock when Lacey picked up the syrup jug and poured its contents all over her plate.

She caught the waitress' eye and ran a thumb along the stack of pancakes, – "I kind of like when it gets on everything," – and licked up the syrup.

Ruby rapidly blinked and ruminated, 'Well that's… different.' She resumed working while Lacey chipped at her meal, exchanging casual conversation whenever Ruby returned behind the counter. These exchanges were preferable to the silent lingering looks Lacey would sometimes give her, for Ruby could not comprehend the reason behind them.

A small part of her considered perhaps Lacey knew she was the wolf; but if she did, Ruby found it unlikely that Lacey would not outright confront her about her identity. She remembered allowing Lacey to pet her head so she could earn her trust, but it was still bizarre because no one had ever touched her as though she was a domesticated dog.

"That was good," Lacey said when Ruby came to take her plate. "I really needed that." She leaned on her elbows and tapped the side of her glass of juice. "Think you could Irish up this O.J. while I use the washroom?"

Her request more or less didn't surprise Ruby. It was still strange to hear these words coming from Belle's mouth, but at the same time Ruby found it amusing. "Sure, go ahead." She rummaged for some ice and the vodka bottle while Lacey excused herself.

The diner bell rang as Ruby set about refreshing Lacey's drink, and she quickly had to rearrange her face from a frown into something more hospitable when she saw the man approaching her.

"Afternoon, Mr. Gold. Are you here for Lacey?" She had seen the other woman using her cell phone sometime during her stay and assumed the call was from him.

"Indeed I am." He eyed the cocktail Ruby left prepared for Lacey. "I hear you had an eventful evening."

Ruby glowered and instantly dropped the platitudes. "She was hurt; or would you rather I abandoned her alone in the woods?"

A genial, if mildly sarcastic, grin came over him. "No, of course not. But I was under the impression that you had found your red hood. If so, why are you traipsing through the forest on four legs?"

"I was out for a run." She placed her hands on the edge of the sink. "I didn't know she would follow me out there."

"Well, might I suggest that while Lacey is here you use some discretion." He shifted his weight to his cane and lowered his voice. "Or maybe you would prefer allowing King George to take your hood again?"

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "I didn't 'allow' him – he stole it."

This time Gold's smile was impish as he murmured, "Now it's not really stealing if he paid for it."

The meaning behind his words was not lost on Ruby. Her grip on the sink tightened and she seethed. "You _did_ have my red hood. Why did you give it to Spencer?"

"I don't ask about motives, dearie. I merely make deals."

It was the first time since the curse broke that Ruby felt such anger. She grit her teeth to suppress a growl, but her irises blazed gold until she picked up the sound of heels on the floor.

Lacey had returned from the washroom, and her gaze shifted between the two. "Is everything okay here?"

Mr. Gold reverted to his cordial façade. "Yes, everything is fine. Are you just about finished here, Lacey?"

She looked from her boyfriend to Ruby, who briefly glanced in Lacey's general direction and muttered, "Your drink's ready," before picking up the coffee pot and making her rounds.

The waitress was affable as she tended to the customers, but refused to look at Lacey or Mr. Gold while she worked. It was obvious to Lacey that something had happened between Ruby and Mr. Gold to cause her disregarding behaviour. When she asked him he gave her an unsatisfying roundabout answer. Something about a bad memory.

Lacey read the clock on the diner wall as she drained her glass. No doubt Mr. Gold expected she would be accompanying him back the pawn shop; so she had to inform him otherwise. Her vague excuse was that she realized there was something important she had to do that day. Of course, Mr. Gold offered to go with her, but she passed it off as a matter that would be a trifle to him and it was better if he returned to look after the shop. A slight wrinkle came to his brow – they had been nearly inseparable since becoming an item – but in the end he let her go, paying her bill and surveying her form as she departed.

**-_ Her name... -_**

There were a few weeks until the next Wolfstime so it was safe to leave Red with Peter's family while Granny was away. She was seeking out someone who could provide her with a magical remedy to Red's problem. There was word of a wizard by the name of Merlin who was renown for his magic in King Arthur's realm. Getting an audience would be a long shot, but it was preferable to going to a shady magic user – and that was when the Dark One appeared.

**- Storybrooke -**

The playground Regina had built near the woods was not the only playground in Storybrooke. It was an important fact, because in Hansel and Gretel's opinion, Regina's design looked too similar to the Evil Queen's castle to be a welcome children's attraction. The park where the siblings chose to play was in an open area by the sea. Nicholas and August were clambering after one another on the jungle gym while Marco kept a watchful eye.

Leaving the boys to play by themselves, Ava returned to where her schoolbag rested on one of the nearby benches. "I can't believe that kid used to be an adult."

Henry peered up from his book. "After everything that's happened _that's_ what you don't believe?" he said with a half-smirk.

"Well I also can't believe the Evil Queen adopted you." The girl extracted a container of trail mix from her schoolbag and sat next to Henry. "I'm just glad that your birth mom is around now."

"I'm glad she's here too." Henry grinned and flipped a page. As an afterthought he added, "Regina did raise me though, and I turned out okay."

Ava bit down on the trail mix in her mouth. "Because she was hiding how evil she is from you." She nodded at the book in his lap. "You've read about what she's done. You know she tried to keep me and Hansel for herself; and when that didn't work she sent us into a never-ending forest."

"But she wasn't like that before. She can change."

"Really?" Ava said, sounding unconvinced.

Henry watched as she took another pinch of trail mix into her mouth. "… Hey… what's it like over there? Where you come from."

Ava glanced at him, chewing over the trail mix and possibly what she should say to him. "There's a lot of forest," she bluntly answered. "The land is divided into different realms with dangerous creatures and dangerous people. There's nothing like indoor plumbing to make life easier." She paused, watching her brother race August to the swing. "But even if life was harder there, what mattered was we had our father – our family." When she looked back to Henry he was smiling.

The boy born in a land without magic wanted to travel to the Enchanted Forest; but he wanted to go with his family – the family he reunited by bringing Emma to Storybrooke.

Ava's gaze turned upward and her brow furrowed. Henry twisted in his seat and spotted the cause of her misgivings walking toward them.

The brunette woman in heels, wearing a dress with a high hemline and accompanying wool coat, looked out of place at a children's playground. Regardless, Lacey smiled and greeted the boy as though he was expecting her. "Hi, Henry."

"Er, hi…" Recalling what had happened in the diner with Ruby, he reflexively closed the book.

She stopped next to the bench the pair was sitting on and pointed. "I was wondering if you would let me borrow that book after all."

"Oh…" His initial apprehension switched to delight. "Sure!"

Ava smacked Henry in the arm and gave him a reproachful look.

He quickly looked to Ava and then back to Lacey, not quite catching the significance of the girl's expression. "Ah… as long as you return it."

"I'm pretty sure that's what borrowing means," Lacey cheekily replied. She took the hardcover into her arms and lightly rapped the cover. "Thanks."

Lacey turned back up the path, walking past Jefferson and Grace on her way out of the park. The Hatter glimpsed Lacey, questioning her change, but deciding her appearance was still an improvement from frizzed hair and a hospital gown.

Grace bounded for the benches to meet with Henry and Ava. "Did Belle just leave with your book?" she queried Henry.

"I think you mean Lacey," Ava amended with a grumble. She offered the contents of her container to Grace, who picked out a pretzel to munch. "Rumpelstiltskin's new-old girlfriend."

"She's still Belle deep down," Henry insisted. He explained to Grace that if he let Lacey read the book it might help jog her memory. She seemed impressed, noting how generous it was of him to let a cursed Belle borrow his important book. Henry modestly replied he just wanted to help, while Ava rolled her eyes at the both of them.

**- Still in Storybrooke -**

She had discovered the key in her coat pocket and figured it must have belonged to 'that other person.' It was peculiar, to think that before her accident she had a different personality; but Lacey would not dwell on it. She knew who she was; yet if someone had seen her standing outside the library, the scene would be strange but familiar.

In the diner Lacey had looked to the clock to check if it was time for the elementary school to be letting out. While Ruby had been ignoring her and Mr. Gold, Lacey was reflecting during the lulls of her and Mr. Gold's conversing. She had seen something fantastical – Ruby's golden irises. It led Lacey's mind back to the moment when she had laid eyes on the pages of Henry's storybook. There had to be something there – a connection between the book and Ruby. Lacey realized the picture of the woman was familiar because she bore a striking resemblance to the waitress.

Locating the boy was fairly easy. All she had to do was ask a few kids in school uniforms, who were in awe of her for one reason or another, and they told her where Henry went after school. The girl she had found him with didn't seem to like her much, which Lacey found more droll than affronting – especially when she witnessed her reaction to Henry letting her borrow the book.

Now that she had the tome Lacey needed somewhere private to read. The sight of her solitarily reading a large book about fairytales in public would undoubtedly draw attention – and she didn't really want to be seen reading this fairytale book in public anyway. In retrospect it was fortunate that she had left the library key in her jacket as opposed to the fleeting notion she had of tossing it onto her dresser.

For good measure Lacey locked the door behind her before wandering deeper into the library and sitting at a table near the fire hose. She stared at the gilded cover, preparing herself for what she might find in the pages, and opened it. Her fingers lightly turned each page, her confusion growing with each subsequent picture on the paper. These characters she was seeing, some of them looked like a person in Storybrooke – Rumpelstiltskin, the Blue Fairy, Jiminy, the Evil Queen, Snow White… Red Riding Hood.

At this point in the book Lacey splayed her hand against the page and studied the illustration. The dark hair, the green eyes, the angles of her face… it was Ruby. She began reading the corresponding text. In the story the woman's name was Red and she lived with her grandmother. Red's village was being terrorized by a wolf, but the threat was not enough to keep her away from Peter, her love. Snow White came to the village and was befriended by Red, who insisted that together they kill the wolf. Misunderstanding and secrets brew tragedy, and…

Lacey's heartbeat had been quickening as she read, threads slowly coming together. She was now staring at a picture of the wolf, a wolf which looked like the one she had met in the woods. A flicker of fear passed through her when it dawned on her that she could have been killed – or rather eaten – like Peter; but the wolf in the woods had been cognizant, almost human in behaviour. The wolf, Red Riding Hood, Ruby… they were the same person, is what Lacey deduced – but that was ludicrous. Were these other fairytale characters Storybrooke citizens as well? Was this book someone's idea of a joke? Lacey ran her hands over her face.

She needed a drink – or preferably several.

**- _... Widow Lucas. -_**

He said he knew of her granddaughter's 'condition' and what it was doing to their village. Conveniently, he had something which could help. In a puff of dark purple smoke, he produced a red riding hood and told Granny that as long as Red wore it she would not change into the wolf.

**- Storybrooke -**

"Ruby?" Granny opened her granddaughter's bedroom door when she didn't respond.

A massive black wolf sat on a rug on the floor beside the bed. Its amber eyes looked up at the woman.

Granny sighed and took up the red cloak draped over an armchair in the corner. "If you're staying in put your hood on. You'll shed a lot less." She threw the hood over Ruby and observed as the wolf shifted back to human.

Ruby leaned back and sat cross-legged on her bedroom rug, keeping the hood on so it obscured her face; but her grandmother didn't need to see her face to know that something was troubling her granddaughter.

She planted her hands on her hips and huffed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Gold had my hood," Ruby muttered. "That's how Spencer got it."

Soundless chagrin twisted Granny's expression and she threw her hands up. "I shouldn't be surprised. That wicked man – of course to fill his warped pawn shop he takes something from all of us." Her eyes fell to her granddaughter, who remained motionless. "But now you know you can still control the wolf."

"Spencer killed Billy." Ruby pulled the hood from her head and grimaced. "Gold giving him my hood helped him do it, so I would have to change and think I'd killed him." She drew a steadying breath. "I know he's Henry's grandfather and whatever now, but he's hurt a lot of people and enabled others to do the same."

Granny considered what to do with Ruby. She reached down to pull her up onto her bed before sitting beside her and slapping her thighs. "Like you say, he's Henry's grandfather; and his son is in town. That must mean something even to him. Plus there's Belle. I don't know how she can be with a man like him but she seems sensible enough to know what she's doing."

"Belle…" Her friend had let Ruby hideout in the library when the mob had been persecuting her. How much did Belle really know about Rumpelstiltskin? Did she know he and Regina risked killing Emma and Snow when the portal to Storybrooke opened? In the end it didn't happen because Henry convinced Regina to remove the trap – but surely Gold would have allowed them to die. Gold would probably continue to commit as many acts of selfishness as he could as long as he could hide it from Belle.

Ruby gripped her red hood; the recollection of Belle telling her she would stay with her, and Belle's touch on her shoulders surfacing. She considered what might happen if Belle found out Gold had given Ruby's hood to Spencer. Ruby voiced this to her grandmother, but the elder woman advised she not interfere in Gold's business. While a werewolf could stand up to a human, magic trumped the beast inside of her. Ruby threw herself back on her bed and groaned. She really needed to go for a run.

**- _Hunted. I was going to say hunted. -_**

Granny did not trust him one bit, but he guaranteed results. Of course, magic always came with a price. She asked him what he wanted in return for the enchanted hood.

Rumpelstiltskin wickedly tittered. "Ohh, a vial of werewolf's blood will do."

**- Storybrooke -**

After Ruby's weighty mulling during the second night of Wolfstime, Granny had felt it wise to give her granddaughter the day off. Ruby didn't want to be coddled, but she appreciated her grandmother's concern and wasn't going to deny she could use a day to herself – yet a little before midday Ruby was making a delivery to the cannery.

Sean had forgotten to take his lunch with him when he left for work in the morning; so Ashley had phoned Ruby to ask if she could bring it to him. Cinderella would have done it herself, but Alexandra was unwell and Sean's father was working. She happily did her the favour as effortlessly as she had let Ashley take her car when under the threat of Gold snatching away her child.

Ruby waved off Sean's apology on behalf of his family for the trouble, stating that it was no trouble at all if she was helping a friend. Running the errand had actually buoyed Ruby's spirits and taken her mind off recent pressing concerns – but then, as she was departing the waterfront, she saw someone scurry around the cannery.

For a second she thought she had imagined it, because what would Greg Mendell be doing skulking around the cannery? She ran to investigate, but any supposed sign of the outsider in town had disappeared by the time she rounded the bend. Attempting to sniff him out was useless. The fishy stench of the cannery was as effective as Moe French's flowers at hiding the scent of her quarry. Although she was not certain what she had witnessed was what she thought, Ruby decided she should report her sighting to the sheriff station. She was aware that Emma had her hands full trying to find out who August had warned them about; but if something suspicious was happening at the cannery, the more people scouting it the better.

The possibility that Emma would be at the station was not definite. Despite David's claims that he would be temporary sheriff while his daughter was away, the prince remained all but in charge of looking after Storybrooke. Drama had split the family regarding their obligations to the town and each other. David and Snow planned to save the citizens by using the magic beans to return to their homeland, whereas Emma remained worried by August's warning. If Greg Mendell was indeed up to something, informing Emma would be the fastest means to action. Convincing Emma's parents might take a bit longer. Absorbed by the new thoughts in her head, Ruby nearly walked into someone turning at the street corner.

She stumbled back to avoid collision and hurriedly apologized.

Kathryn had clutched her bag of groceries when Ruby suddenly appeared, but otherwise was not bothered. "It's alright, Ruby – no harm done."

"Are you getting on okay?" Ruby politely inquired.

Kathryn hefted the paper bag in her arms by way of opening conversation. "I'm running a few errands. It keeps me busy while Frederick is at the elementary school." King Mida's daughter and her true love had found one another almost as quickly as Snow and David had once the curse was lifted.

Ruby obligingly nodded, but the domesticity of the response gave her pause. "Is there anything else you want to do?" The memory of Belle in the diner, confiding in Ruby that she wanted a job, pushed its way into her mind.

"Kathryn did want to study law," she began, having a bit of fun by speaking in third-person, "but Abigail is content with the present situation – aside from being away from home I suppose."

It was not news that there were people in Storybrooke eager to return to the Enchanted Forest – particularly now that they were exposed to the world outside their town. Tamara and Greg staying at the bed and breakfast came to mind, and Ruby remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She prepared to excuse herself when laughter across the street diverted her attention.

The couple strolling down the road looked comfortable with each other, which in turn made Ruby queasy.

"They're quite the pair, aren't they?" Kathryn remarked as Mr. Gold and Lacey continued to put distance between them.

"In a way." Ruby's tone came out hard and she noticed Kathryn giving her a quizzical look. She probably shouldn't admit what she was thinking, but having a willing listener was tempting. "When Belle was with Gold she sort of reigned in his darkness and saw whatever good was in him. Lacey… she relishes his darkness. I don't know what will happen if it goes on." She figured Kathryn might reply with some generality, so her actual answer surprised Ruby.

"Belle will get her memories back. Believe she will. I thought I would never have Frederick back but fate brought David to me and he freed my fiancé from the curse he was under. The same will happen for Belle."

Mother Superior had been working on an antidote for the memory loss ever since Tom Clark was pushed over the town line; but results were not fruitful. Kathryn's ardent response left Ruby stunned. "I guess I can't argue with royalty," she joked. "But when Belle comes back Gold…" Ruby petered off, irresolute about what aspect of the pawn broker to bring into the conversation.

"I have memories of Regina being my friend," Kathryn abruptly said. "Yes, the Evil Queen was using me to keep David and Mary Margaret apart, but I think somewhere along the line she genuinely valued our friendship. It hurt her when I was angry with her for keeping their affair a secret from me." She shrugged a shoulder. "People can be good if good people believe in them."

"_No matter what you might have done in your past, David sees the good in you and… and it tells me one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_That it's in there. So if we can all see it why can't you?"_

The library scene. That was when Ruby knew how important Belle was to her. She shook her head and dismissively laughed. "Waiting to find out if we'll all get a happy ending sucks."

Kathryn smiled. "Yes. Yes, it does."

**-_ I have a complicated relationship with her – as I do with most people. -_**

The shocking request made Granny cringe. She demanded to know what he could possibly want with werewolf blood, but he said it was not her concern. What _was_ her concern was the matter of Red tearing up the village and whether Widow Lucas wanted to make the exchange for the red hood. Granny hesitated. She despised this man, but there was no guarantee that if she made it to King Arthur's castle she would receive the help she needed. Then the next Wolfstime would come and Granny would have to resort to old safeguarding methods. The Dark One enticingly waved the cloak.

She brusquely tugged up her sleeve and held out her exposed arm. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled – he did not desire the old woman's blood. Her eyes widened and her jaw stiffened. He wished to have his granddaughter's.

Granny was ready to argue again, but if the hood did what the Dark One promised then giving up Red's blood would be pittance compared to the carnage she could cause in the future. She said if the hood truly worked, he could draw a one-time vial's worth of his granddaughter's blood and no more. They had a deal.

**- Storybrooke -**

Lacey stood with her hands flat on the surface of the table, one on either side of the closed _Once Upon a Time_. The light of a new day might give her a fresh perspective on last night's inference, is what she had thought – but as she reread the story of Red Riding Hood, Lacey was more convinced that she was right. It made sense, as crazy as the notion was. Lacey however knew she was _not_ crazy. She knew what she saw the night she was shot was real; and when she chose to read the story of Rumpelstiltskin, her musings were made more certain.

Having reconciled her ruminations, she picked up the book and left the library. The door had not quite closed behind her when she noticed the yellow Volkswagen Beetle parked down the street – and leaning close to the open driver's side window was a certain diner employee. Lacey curtly nodded to herself, locked the door behind her, and at a brisk pace walked toward the car.

Ruby had been speaking with Emma, but suddenly stopped, straightened, and turned her head in Lacey's direction. Her movements were so precise and dog-like that Lacey could not help but smirk.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Lacey inquired as she sauntered to the passenger side of the car.

"I… have the day off." Ruby's gaze flitted to the building under the clock tower. "Did you just come from the library?"

"I did." Lacey smiled and held up the tome in her hands. "I was reading this book Henry leant me." She took pleasure in the way Ruby's eyes widened when she saw the book and heard her answer.

Henry rolled down his window and eagerly asked, "Do you remember anything? Are you going to open the library?"

She returned the book to him and replied, "If you're talking about Belle, then no. But it was certainly…" Lacey tellingly looked up at Ruby. "… an enlightening read."

Emma cleared her throat. "Ladies, I don't want to be rude but we're doing a stakeout and you being here kind of draws attention."

"Oh – well – Ruby, how about you join me for a drink?"

"Actually, there's something I have to do today." It wasn't just an excuse. She did intend to search for Snow and David next to tell them about the cannery.

Lacey slowly walked around the front of the car, dragging her fingertips across the hood. "You don't have time for even one?" She stood in front of the taller woman and tugged at Ruby's leather jacket, forcing her to take a step closer. "I thought you said we were friends."

Ruby's breath caught in her lungs. Belle's eyes always had a welcoming light to them, but the darkness in Lacey's was peculiarly just as alluring. This however didn't feel the same as when she was with Belle – the proximity, the mild aggression – the daring pout laced with seduction. She quickly looked to the woman sitting in the car. "Emma, um, can you –"

"I'll let them know." Emma waved them away. "Now go before you blow our cover."

Wasting no time, Lacey merrily grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her along to their destination.

**- _Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me. -_**

On the first day of the next Wolfstime, Granny presented Red with the hood. Red eyed the new garment like it was covered in spider webs and quipped that just because her name was 'Red' she didn't need an article of that colour. Her grandmother instructed her to wear it from now on, as the colour red deterred wolves. Red was skeptical as she took in the cloak. It was too large for her she said. She would grow into it, or would she rather wear something that fit her and be eaten Granny retorted. Red pressed her lips together but gave in to her grandmother's demand.

That night Granny peeked into Red's bedroom, crossbow in hand lest the hood had not worked – it had. Red was sound asleep in her human form, the red hood swathed around her.

Rumpelstiltskin immediately appeared in Red's bedroom doorway; a syringe at the ready; a smirk on his face. Granny reluctantly stepped aside so the Dark One could draw out the blood he coveted, and closely monitored the procedure. He magically shifted Red's sleeve and guided the sharp needle into her arm. Granny frowned as she watched her granddaughter's blood move through the tube to the extent of the syringe. When Rumpelstiltskin removed the needle he transferred the liquid to a vial and pocketed it inside his jacket. Red would quickly heal from the needle due to the wolf in her, but Granny felt guilty for the covert exchange. The Dark One blithely thanked her for the trade, and by the time she turned to snap at him he had already disappeared.

**- Storybrooke -**

Not since being cursed had Ruby been to The Rabbit Hole, and now she was regretting agreeing to come to the bar with Lacey. Ruby had been well-known amongst the patrons, and it appeared that her popularity endured with the curse broken. Someone's attentions were constantly being thrown her way, either in passing or to chat her up. It wasn't particularly annoying, but Ruby simply wasn't interested.

"I'm impressed," Lacey commented after another guy had left their table. "You've got quite the following."

"They're just being friendly." Even as she was saying it Ruby knew how lame her response sounded.

Lacey gave her a meaningful look. "I'm thinking they want to be _very_ friendly with you."

Ruby shifted her cocktail glass on its napkin. "I'm not looking to date anyone right now."

Her reply evoked the story of Red Riding Hood Lacey had read in Henry's storybook. Peter had been Red's true love, but because she didn't know she was the wolf or how to control it, she had killed and eaten him. It would be traumatic for anyone to discover you had a wild animal inside you that caused you to devour the one you loved. Ruby had moved past that ordeal, but it was still a painful memory. However, from what Lacey could tell, Ruby had tamed her wolf side. She shouldn't be afraid of dating. "So what would we do when we hung out?"

The question surprised Ruby. She had thought Lacey wanted nothing to do with the Belle everyone remembered her as being. There was the flare-up from when she had called her Belle in the hospital… but if Lacey was interested Ruby wouldn't refuse her. "Well… you often came to the diner. You would tell me about whichever books you were reading at the time."

"That sounds like torture."

Ruby's eyebrows drew together. "It wasn't. I liked hearing you talk about books. You were passionate about them. Your face would light up and you'd get really animated." Ruby demonstrated by gesturing with her own hands. "It was fun to see you like that." She was so caught up in her rebuttal that Ruby didn't realize how broadly she was smiling.

Lacey took a sip of her drink and replaced the glass on the table. "You noticed all of that?"

"Of course I did. We're friends."

Her companion traced a finger along the rim of her glass. "I don't think friends usually talk about each other the way you just did."

Ruby paused, the confusion clear in her expression; but then gradually she had an inkling of what Lacey was implying and her frown deepened. "What are you trying to say?"

Blue eyes raised to meet green. Lacey put the same question to her as in the hospital, but with one word changed: "Were we _just_ friends?"

Ruby's brain stalled and her mouth moved without making a sound. When she came to her senses she retorted, "Of course we were!"

Lacey leaned toward her, the muted lights of the bar casting shadows across her face and she murmured, "Tell me the truth, Red."

"I – wait, _what?_" Ruby felt as though her heart was going to leap from her chest. Instead it thumped against her ribs as Lacey carried on speaking.

"You're the wolf I met in the woods, aren't you? Don't try to deny it. I read about you in Henry's book." She grinned with a gleam in her eyes. "I also know that Mr. Gold really does know magic and why – that explains what I saw at the town border."

For a long moment Ruby didn't say anything. She peered into her glass, wishing it was full, and downed the remainder of the cocktail. Ruby took her time swallowing, and then quietly answered, "It's true."

"About you and Belle?" Lacey purposefully needled.

"_No_," hissed Ruby. She pursed her lips and continued. "There's magic in Storybrooke. We're from a different land where magic is everywhere. A curse brought us here and gave us different memories, but when it broke everyone remembered who they were."

Lacey was silent as she registered Ruby's admission. There were no excuses. She was being honest. "Why did you lie to me in the hospital?"

Ruby felt her heart constrict. "I didn't want to, but we didn't know how you would react. There was also the outsider – Greg Mendell – to worry about. We couldn't risk him overhearing the truth."

"So it was better I was left frustrated and alone," Lacey flatly stated.

"I'm sorry." Grief akin to when she had listened to an amnesiac Belle in the hospital overcame Ruby. Her hands on the table inched closer to Lacey's but stopped short of touching her. "It killed me to do it and I instantly regretted lying. Please believe me."

It took a while, but eventually a mischievous smile graced Lacey's lips. "There's a lot I'm willing to believe." She lightly shook her head and said, "But then I guess this means who I am right now isn't real."

This time when Ruby moved her hands she clasped them around one of Lacey's. "You _are_ real. We may have cursed memories but they're part of who we are. Sometimes I can't believe who I was as Ruby, but her memories show me who I want to be." Ruby was paraphrasing the speech David had given the townspeople after the curse lifted; but she thought Lacey could benefit from hearing it in this case. "I don't deny that part of myself." She smiled encouragingly. "And people still call me Ruby."

Lacey's gaze shifted from Ruby's green eyes, to her hands, and back. "You're fine with me being Lacey." It was half question, half affirmation.

"I know who you are."

"I'm not Belle."

"I know. You're Lacey."

"But you still want to be friends."

"I do, if you'll have me."

Lacey wordlessly regarded Ruby, searching for something she couldn't quite place. She pulled her hand away and stood. "I'm not interested in being friends."

Ruby's face fell with the sting of disappointment, but that changed the minute Lacey strode forward to grab Ruby by her nape and face. The scent of liquor, perfume, and something spicy assailed Ruby's senses before she felt the supple lips pressing against her mouth. She threw a hand out, knocking her empty cocktail glass over so it rolled and shattered on the floor. Nearby patrons stared at the two women when they heard the crash, but averted their eyes when Lacey released Ruby from her affections.

Ruby wobbled where she sat, her arms still outstretched like she was attempting to maintain her balance. Her head was spinning with the number of thoughts crashing through her brain. Lacey had kissed her. Lacey, in Belle's body, had kissed her. She focused her eyes on the woman standing close to her and found that Lacey was looking extremely pleased with herself. "_What_ did you just _do?_"

"I thought it was obvious," Lacey replied in an amused tone. Her grin widened as she closed the distance between them. "Should I show you again?"

The bar stool nearly tipped over when Ruby hastily jumped out of her reach. "Lacey, no. This… this can't happen."

The other woman's brow slightly furrowed and she put a hand to her hip. "And why not?"

Ruby's head jerked in exasperation. "For one thing you're going out with Gold."

"Are you afraid of him?"

Everyone was afraid of Rumpelstiltskin on some level, whether they were willing to admit it or not. However, there were aspects other than fear which made Ruby say what she did. She restlessly glanced around the bar and caught the time on the clock face. "I can't do this right now. I have to go." She backed away but Lacey seized her wrist to hold her in place.

"You're running away now?"

Ruby clenched her jaw. "The moon's going to be up soon."

She immediately understood what Ruby meant by this but didn't let go. "Then I'm coming with you."

More echoes of a memory rang in Ruby's head but she shook it off. She conceded to letting Lacey follow her out The Rabbit Hole, but as soon as they were outside Ruby took off down the street.

Lacey was in awe of the speed with which Ruby left her before she became irritated. There was no way she would be able to track her down. She considered going back inside but it wasn't as appealing knowing Ruby was out gallivanting somewhere in town. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets and started walking.

It wasn't quite dark yet, so it was doubtful Ruby had turned into the wolf. Lacey had no destination in mind as she walked through town. Some part of her wondered if she might just run into Ruby if she kept moving; but most likely Ruby would have taken to the woods and Lacey was not interested in falling down another hill. A chill breeze passed through the street and Lacey licked her lips. She remembered how Ruby tasted – sweet and slightly floral. It was a flavor she could grow accustomed to.

"Belle."

She stopped at the sound of the familiar voice and looked up. The sturdy man blocking her path caused her to frown. "It's Lacey, _Dad_."

It was the first time Moe French had spoken to his daughter since she became Lacey. The manner she met him with was daunting and unlike the woman he knew; but he was still her father and it appeared Regina had taken him into account. He glanced about the sidewalk and said, "You're not with… _him_."

Her father had called upon Lacey while she was in the hospital, but that visit had ended on the same tone as when Ruby had come to see her when she had asked about what she now knew was magic. The memories in Lacey's head told her that her father was controlling, and every significant decision was dictated for her. She crossed her arms and retorted, "Even if I was it's none of your business. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices."

"B – Lacey, please. I'm worried about you." He wrung his hands and walked closer to his daughter. "You can understand that, can't you?"

Lacey did not move from her position. "Well I'm sorry, but you're going to have to keep worrying."

Maurice was about to speak again when a different voice interrupted:

"Still playing the part of the interfering father I see." Mr. Gold tottered up behind Lacey, but his eyes were on her father.

Maurice grimaced and stepped between his daughter and Gold. He raised an accusing finger and pointed it at pawn broker. "This is all your fault. If my daughter had stayed away from you she would never have gone over the town line."

Mr. Gold inclined his head. "If I recall correctly, you _wanted_ to send her past the town line."

The provocation further twisted Maurice's appearance. "She would have been fine if you had let her go. The pirate wouldn't have shot her and the queen wouldn't have given her false memories."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lacey cut in, her outstretched hands accenting her words. "What are you talking about?"

A bout of silence fell between the two men as they glared at one another, and then broke off the mutual stare down.

"Never mind him, Lacey." Mr. Gold glided over her question with the same slickness he used when making deals. "He's holding on to old memories. Shall we?" He put an arm out in the direction he had come from, like a gentleman making way for a lady.

Maurice brusquely strode forward. "Gold, I'm not done talking –"

The handle of Mr. Gold's cane came up and bumped Maurice in the chest. "Yes, you are." His tone was threatening, but Maurice grabbed hold of the cane and the two men soon became embroiled in a scuffle for control.

Lacey stood to the side, watching them wrestle and not knowing what to do. Normally she would be on Mr. Gold's side, but she had questions running through her head and someone needed to answer them. When she had finally decided to attempt breaking them up, a gigantic mass of black fur flew past her vision.

A great maw sunk its fangs into the cane that was being grappled with, and it was torn from the men's hands. The head of the creature thrashed and the cane splintered as easily as a toothpick. The three people gathered watched the broken wood fall from its jaws, and the animal eyed them with raised hackles.

Mr. Gold glanced down, then up at the canine. He lightly pointed at the ground. "You broke my cane." He received a low growl in response, and his expression turned darker. "Do you really want to do this, dearie?"

"Lacey?" Maurice had taken has eyes off the animal for just a moment to check on his daughter, but the woman was no where in sight.

When Mr. Gold turned away to confirm this for himself, he felt a slight gust behind him – and by the time he had turned back, the wolf was gone.

**-_ Well I'm not. -_**

Rumpelstiltskin strode toward his cabinet, happily wagging the vial of Red's blood in his hand. He opened the doors with a sweep of his free hand and set the vial next to a bottle intended for tears. The Dark One was pleased with his growing collection; and with time he would be able to bottle the ingredients for the most powerful magic of all.

**- Storybrooke -**

She was seriously beginning to consider whether she should start wearing something other than high heels. While the wolf had Maurice and Mr. Gold's attention, Lacey had snuck away as quickly as her footwear would allow and ducked down a side street. The men's bickering had been wholly unconstructive, but their exchange had shed some light on her accident and the resulting amnesia. The pirate and the queen… they sounded like more people from that other land Ruby had told her about.

Lacey haltingly came to a stop on the pavement and rotated, her eyes scanning the gloomy streets. "Ruby?"

At first she didn't see any change in the scenery; but then the wolf emerged from the shadows of two adjacent shops. She waited as it approached, its head bowed as though it was ashamed.

The woman lifted a hand and gently pat the wolf's head. The action was a bit strange now that she knew who this creature was. "You're such a weirdo. First you run away from me and then you come back." Ruby lowered her head more, but Lacey bent down and placed her other hand just below her jowl. She looked into amber eyes, a hint of which she had seen only fleetingly at Granny's Diner. "What you did back there was awesome." Lacey bit her bottom lip. "And kind of a turn on."

Ruby ruffled and backpedaled so quickly that if the pavement had been tiling she would be slipping in all directions. It wasn't simply what Lacey had just said which rattled her, but the mannerism which preceded it. The gesture she associated with Belle when she was being thoughtful had been employed by Lacey – although Lacey's thoughts were decidedly more salacious.

She laughed at Ruby's reaction and pushed herself back up. "I think I'd prefer it if you were human so I could see your face right now." A gruff sound came out of Ruby's muzzle and Lacey's smirk grew. She stared at Ruby for a few more seconds, and then turned to resume her walk. As she had hoped, Ruby followed along behind her, concealing herself in the shadows lest anyone else should spot the wolf.

The distance between them gradually lengthened because Ruby was realizing where it was Lacey was headed; and Ruby was apprehensive over what could happen once they arrived.

Lacey walked through the gap in the hedges which bordered the building and continued up the cobbled pathway. The courtyard was better kept ever since Emma had arrived, and now the porch was decked with clean wicker chairs and healthy potted plants. Lacey stepped up the stoop and pushed open the door to Granny's Bed & Breakfast. She held the door open for Ruby, who stood still at the bottom of the steps.

"Are you coming in?" Lacey prompted.

The only people who were staying at the inn were Neal, Tamara, and Greg. It would be alright if only Neal was in, but if Tamara or Greg saw a gigantic wolf ambling through the hallway it would be a problem. Ruby lollopped to the doorjamb and listened for signs of the inn's guests. There was no sound aside from approaching footfalls which she was very familiar with.

When Granny came into the foyer, she was too shocked by the sight of Lacey with her granddaughter the wolf to say a word.

"Hello, Granny," Lacey affably greeted. "You wouldn't happen to know where Ruby's red hood is, would you?"

Granny's gaze shot to Lacey, and then to the wolf. "Ruby!" she chastised. "What have you been up to?"

A series of barks and growls found its way out of the indignant wolf.

"What do you mean she figured it out on her own!?"

"You can understand her?" Lacey interjected. "Oh, right, because you were turned."

Ruby might have found Granny's gaping expression funny if the situation wasn't awkward. Her grandmother jabbed an index finger in the wolf's direction. "Ruby, do something about this." She marched down the hallway leading to the diner and added, "And if you're going back out do it before anyone gets back!"

Lacey turned from Granny's retreating form to Ruby and grinned. "I guess it's just the two of us."

The wolf equivalent of a groan sounded in Ruby's throat. She entered the foyer and plodded into the office beside the reception desk while Lacey closed the door. Ruby returned a moment later with the enchanted red riding hood between her jaws.

Lacey stared at the red cloak, and then carefully took it from Ruby. The material was thick and adorned with a pattern evocative of the woods. She ran a hand over the cloth and then unraveled the hood, marveling at the prospect. This was Red Riding Hood's fabled red hood – Ruby's hood. It prevented her from changing. She looked at Ruby, who looked back at her – and then Lacey threw the hood over the wolf. Lacey watched in amazement as the hood's magic washed over Ruby's body and reverted her to human form.

Ruby slowly got to her feet and pushed back the hood from her head. Her expression was mildly put out, but she waited for Lacey to speak first.

"So you keep your clothes on when you change?"

There was a blank white space where Ruby's intellect should have been. "_Are you kidding me?_ That's the first thing you want to say."

Lacey shrugged. "It's just unusual – also disappointing."

Ruby dropped her face in her hands and her voice came out muffled. "This is unbelievable."

"That last part was a joke," Lacey teased, and she began ascending the staircase.

"Wait, where are you going?"

She paused and looked back at Ruby. "To your room." She suggestively leaned on the handrail. "Or do you want someone to walk in on us?"

Ruby didn't bother trying to hide the huff she expelled. She hitched up her cloak and climbed the stairs, walking past Lacey and onto the landing. Her bedroom was at the far end of the hallway, and with each step closer to her room a wave of trepidation churned her stomach. She opened the door for Lacey and she obliged, her scent from the bar tickling Ruby's nose as she passed.

"So this is your room," Lacey said as she wandered around the furnished bedroom. Since Ruby lived here as well as worked at the B&B, her space was decorated with personal affects. Posters and personal photos plastered the walls, and in a corner on her dresser was a stereo system and stacks of CDs. The small table beside the armchair had a few books, one of which Lacey recognized as the Jules Verne novel Ruby had brought her in the hospital. Her eyes veered to the bed which had a bedspread consisting of black and crimson. "Have you had a lot of people up here?"

The door shut with a _thump_ and Ruby crossed her arms. "I know that's not what you want to talk about."

"You're right. It's not." Lacey spun around and flopped onto Ruby's bed. "What does going past the town line have to do with my amnesia?"

Some of the tension in Ruby's expression faded. "Why do you want to know about that?"

"There were some things my dad and Mr. Gold said. I want to know what happened to me – from the beginning."

There was no ill intent that Ruby could identify in Lacey's inquiry. Her arms fell to her sides and Ruby crossed the room to sit next to her. She started with Regina's curse and how it was lifted, but that if anyone who was under the curse crossed the town line they would forget who they were in their homeland. She mentioned what had happened the day she had first met Belle before going into what had brought her to the town line the second time; and how Hook's gunshot forced her across, leading into Regina's influence over her cursed memories.

At the end of Ruby's explanation Lacey concluded, "This is messed up."

"Don't I know it."

"So if Belle comes back I won't be in control of her body."

"No." Ruby shook her head. "But your memories will always be with her."

Lacey chuckled under her breath. "I bet she'll freak out when she sees what I've been doing."

"That's quite possible." Ruby smiled at the idea, but it wiped from her face when another thought popped into her head. "Wait, what have you been doing?"

Lacey glanced at her, and a smile spread across her features. "Don't worry your pretty face. If Belle was a virgin she still is."

"That's not –" Ruby cut herself off. Her mouth was moving faster than her brain, and her brain was telling her to shut up because she was about to tell a lie.

Unfortunately, Lacey could read her as easily as Belle could a book; and baiting her came just as effortlessly. "Even our make-out sessions never got too hot and heavy." Lacey's fingers casually danced across the edge of Ruby's red hood.

"I don't need to hear this." Ruby started to get up, but Lacey swung a leg out and knocked her back on the comforter. She barely had time to catch her breath when Lacey shifted to sit astride her lap.

"Why?" Her hands dug into Ruby's shoulders and she smirked. "Jealous?"

"I'm not _jealous_," snapped Ruby. The sensation of Belle – Lacey – straddling her was highly discomforting. Ruby's hands thrown behind her on the bed were the only things keeping them upright. "It's none of my business what you and Gold do in private."

"Then why did you ask?"

Ruby's eyes twitched before she averted her gaze.

"Is it Belle?" Lacey reached up and stroked a length of Ruby's dark hair. "You care about her."

"Yes, because she's my friend." She swatted Lacey's hand away.

"Well _we're_ not. We haven't really known each other for that long. And like I said before…" Lacey pitched her weight forward, shoving Ruby onto her back, and was immediately on top of her. A tendril of hair fell from behind Lacey's ear and she leaned in close to Ruby, her breath ghosting across her lips. "I'm not interested in being friends."

Ruby's reaction was instinctive, perhaps due to Wolfstime. She braced Lacey's arms and flipped them over, switching their respective positions. Lacey gasped when her head hit the bed, and she smiled up at Ruby, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Ruby's mind was buzzing. She was gazing into the face of one of her closest friends, but this face was inviting her to take part in something deeper. Belle never looked at her this way. Ruby felt hot all over, and her hood draped over them was stifling. She pushed herself away, backing to the center of the room.

"You need to leave."

Lacey sat up and stared at her, but Ruby maintained her stony temper.

"Fine." The other woman made a smacking sound in her mouth and got to her feet. She walked past Ruby and opened the door, leaving her with, "Enjoy the rest of your night," before disappearing down the hallway.

Ruby closed her eyes and listened to her leave: descending the stairs, going out the front entrance, stepping down the path, and turning into the street. When she was far enough, Ruby shed her red hood and dashed outside. The cool air hit her and she became the wolf, thundering down the street and barely noticing when she almost bowled over a returning Neal.

**_- You should be! -_**

"That cloak is ridiculously long," said the boy.

The girl looked back at where her red riding hood trailed for nearly an extra metre along the snow-covered ground. "Granny says I'll grow into it."

"Why did she get it for you?"

"She says it'll protect me against the wolf." Red sat on the log beneath the tree that marked their secret meeting place, and hugged the basket she brought from home to her chest. "Apparently they don't like the colour red."

"I've never heard that before." Peter tossed a few more pieces of wood onto the fire. "Maybe I should find something red to wear too."

"Just make sure it fits you."

Peter slapped the dirt from his hands and went to join Red on the log. "Maybe we can share your hood. It's big enough." He plopped beside her and threw the hem of the cloak over his shoulders. "Gah! It's cold and wet!"

Red gave him a playful shove. "That's because I've been dragging it in the snow to get here."

Her tossed the end of the cloak off and rubbed his hands. "Okay, enough of the hood. What did you bring this time?" Peter removed the basket from Red's lap and peeked under the cloth.

She watched him extract a boiled egg and crack the shell open against the base of his palm. "Hey, Peter… your parents weren't serious when they said they were thinking of leaving the village, were they?

"I don't know." He threw bits of eggshell into the fire. "But even if they were I'm not going. This is my home and I want to stay." He looked over at Red and beamed. "That wolf won't ever keep us apart."

**- Presently -**

Storybrooke was in chaos. Tamara was the 'Her' from Greg Mendell's cell phone. Emma was right to guess that she was the one August had warned them about. The two outsiders were working together to get rid of magic; and to do it they had the failsafe trigger from Regina.

When the ground shook they knew it had started – the destruction of Storybrooke. Vines sprouted from the clock tower, crawling across every surface and engulfing the town in suffocating vegetation. Panic-stricken citizens ran out into the streets, trying to avoid imprisonment.

Then, just as unexpectedly, the vines began to recede and the shaking ceased. The townspeople knew the imminent danger was gone. Everyone scattered and returned home, thankful that they were safe for another day.

The group which had split apart from Emma's family at Granny's were back at the diner, reveling in their safety with a round of drinks and pats on the back. They expected Emma and the others would soon be joining them, and as if on cue, the door rang open. The crowd turned to greet the returning heroes – but only one person stood at the door, and it was someone none of them had anticipated.

Belle looked around at the assemblage of faces and asked, "Where's Ruby?"

* * *

A/N: Depending on how season three plays out I might do a continuation.

FFnet won't let me use my usual dashes for breaks and I didn't want to use the horizontal line; so I decided to do a BBC "Merlin" parody and then use quotes from the show this story is actually about to introduce the fairytale scenes.


End file.
